An early hydrocyclone method and apparatus from U.S. Pat. No. 453,105 (Bretney) issued May 28, 1891 in which there are two stages, in line, in the separating hydrocyclone. A frequent problem with this and later hydrocyclone devices are--so called "back mix," high pressure drop and fast erosion of the conical portion.
A hydrocyclone is a device for creation of a free vortex, and it is the vortex that does the work in separating the particle matter from liquid.
The new features of the hydrocyclone air core as the vortex driving force, was discovered and used to greatly improve the hydrocyclone collectors (Wlodzimierz J. Tuszko and all U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,298 issued May 22, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,949 issued Dec. 14, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,647 issued Dec. 28, 1993, application Ser. No. 08/238,903 filing date May 6, 1994 now abandoned. Application Ser. No. 08/402,175 filing date Mar. 10, 1955 now abandoned).
It is therefore one object of the present invention to greatly increase the free vortex length for pressurizing, vacuumizing, and vent outflow operations.
Further object of the present invention is to reduce significantly diameter as well as to increase capacity of Alternative Universal Long Free Vortex hydrocyclone compared to conventional, conical (CC) hydrocyclone of the same height.
Still another object of the present invention is that different technical means to increase separation efficiency could be used for the same Alternative hydrocyclone depending on needs and financial limits.